parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Down the Mine
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Bella (Pokemon) as Annie * Belle (Pokemon) as Clarabel * Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript One day, Bagheera was at the junction, when Pongo shuffled in with some monkeys. "Phew!" remarked Bagheera. "What a funny smell. Can you smell a smell?" "I can't smell a smell," said Bella. "A funny, musty sort of smell," said Bagheera. "No one noticed it till' you did," grunted Pongo. "It must be yours." Not long ago, he had fallen in a dirty ditch. Bagheera enjoyed teasing him about it. "Bella, Belle, do you know what I think it is? It's ditchwater." Before Pongo could answer, Bagheera puffed away. Bella and Belle could hardly believe their ears. "He's dreadfully rude, I feel quite ashamed. I feel quite ashamed, he's dreadfully rude." And to Bagheera, they said, "You mustn't be rude, you make us ashamed." But Bagheera didn't care a bit. "That was funny. That was funny," he chuckled. He felt very pleased with himself. Bella and Belle were deeply shocked. They had great respect for Pongo the Dalmatian. Pongo left the flower Pokemon at the station, and went off to a mine for some monkeys. Long ago, miners digging for lead had made tunnels under the ground. Their rooves are strong enough to hold up monkeys, but not the weight of other animals. A large notice warns them not to enter the area. DANGER! ANIMALS MUST NOT PASS THIS BOARD. "Silly old board," thought Bagheera. He had often tried to pass it, but had never succeeded, but this morning, he made a plan. The fireman went to turn the points. "Now for my plan," thought Bagheera. Bumping the monkeys fiercely, he jerked his driver off the footplate and followed them into the siding. "Come back!" yelled his driver. "Fire and smoke!" said Bagheera. "I'm sunk!" And he was. "Oh, dear," he said, "I am a silly panther." "And a very naughty one, too. I saw you!" said Roger. "Please get me out, I won't be naughty again!" "I'm not sure. We can't lift you out with a crane. The ground's not firm enough. Hmmm. Let me see. I wonder if Pongo could pull you out." "Yes, sir," said Bagheera, but he didn't want to meet Pongo just yet. "Down a mine, is he? Ha, ha, ha!" laughed Pongo. "What a joke! All right, little Baggy, we'll have you out in a couple of puffs!" Strong cables were fastened between the two animals. "Are you ready? Heave!" It was a lot harder than they all thought, but at last, Bagheera was free. "I'm sorry I was cheeky," said Bagheera. "That's alright, Bagheera. You made me laugh," replied Pongo. "I'm in disgrace." "So am I," said Bagheera. "Why so you are, Bagheera. Shall we form an alliance? You help me, and I'll help you." "Right you are!" agreed Bagheera. "Good, that's settled," rumbled Pongo. And paw to paw, the allies puffed home.